See the Future
See the Future is the second downloadable content pack for Fable II. Players will be given the chance to heed the call for a hero to restore color and balance to the world, or let Albion fall to the wayside. Those who emerge victorious will receive the ultimate reward: a quest that provides a vision of Albion's future and what lies ahead for those born into the heroic bloodline. The fantastical new quests in "See the Future" will bring players face-to-face with new characters, creatures, events and legendary artifacts! To help promote the release of "See the Future", Fable II Co-Op over Xbox Live was free on the weekend of May 8th 2009, to May 11th, 2009. Story The story of the DLC starts with the hero meeting Murgo the trader in Bowerstone Market. This is the same Murgo who sold you the music box as a child. He greets you and immediately recognizes you, and offers to sell you more curiosities, promising to sell you a very special one that can supposedly tell the future once his mysterious supplier delivers it (the supplier is later revealed to be Theresa). The Snowglobe The first item is a cursed snowglobe. Using the snowglobe transports you to a village devoid of color...except for red, blue and yellow on certain items. You soon find a villager being attacked by Blue Shadows, who can only be damaged with melee weapons. After rescuing him, he begs you to save the rest of the village, and gives you a key to a nearby cottage with a blue door. Inside the house, another villager is being attacked by the blue shadows. After saving this one, he tells you that more are being held in the town's well. Within the well, you fight more blue shadows and discover a new kind: Yellow Shadows. They can only be damaged with ranged weapons. Leaving the well, you arrive in the main village. You must find and rescue five village children being attacked by Red Shadows, who can only be destroyed with Will magic. After rescuing them, the village school teacher gives you a seal to a nearby tomb (the future home of the Shadow Court), stating that it will unlock the secrets of the village. Deeper into the tomb, you'll find three robed figures attacking another villager. Kill them and free her and you'll be transported to the center of the village, where you'll be heralded as a hero by the populace. After saying their thanks, the villagers all disappear and color returns to the snowglobe. After some exploration, the village turns out to be Oakvale before its destruction by the Shadow Court; the geometry is nearly identical to the Drowned Farm section of Wraithmarsh. After restoring color to the village, you may enter new areas. One of these areas is the house near the wheat field, across from the gate into the town's central plaza. In the house is a flitswitch that, when activated, begins to lead you around Oakvale. Eventually, it will open a door in the carridge stop, releasing another flit switch. This switch takes you to a previously locked cottage in the middle of town. After doing some looting, you will find a tea party invitation. This invitation unlocks yet another house, this one in the ring of houses around the well. As you enter, you will find skeletons and weapons everywhere, a scene of ghastly destruction left by none other than your Super Best Friend, Chesty. If you head upstairs, you can use a floating mirror as a portal to an area containing a bottle of red dye. The Skull After returning from the snowglobe, Murgo offers the hero his newest item, a cursed golden skull, which leads to the Cursed Knight Quest. When you use the skull, you are teleported to an area called the Celestial Keep. You are immediately seen by a possessed skull tomb. He claims he was once a valiant knight that was cursed by a necromancer and is now imprisoned in the tomb. He claims that the only way he can be freed is by absorbing wisps; you must free the knight using various outfits. The first outfit is the Hollow Man suit, which causes wisps to follow you. Along the way you must defeat Balverines to claim the Balverine Suit, and Hobbes to claim the Hobbe suit. Each of these suits is used to activate special expression statues. Once you finally collect all of the wisps and bring them to the statue, the "knight" reveals himself as the actual necromancer whom you must then defeat, he summons some of his minions so be careful. He also teleports around the area so you sometimes need to kill his men then try to kill him before he teleports away and summons more men. After killing the necromancer you can explore the Celestial keep whenever you feel like it. One place to go is in the direction where you first meet the Balverines. Go in that direction until you find a fallen pillar half blocking the way to your path. Go around the pillar until you meet the hobbe costume statue and (while in your hobbe costume) copy its expression then go on until you find a flitswitch. Once the flitswitch is out of your reach, walk over to the statues of the melee hobbe and summon him, then walk over to the door and the hobbe will automatically run through the door and hit the flitswitch. Repeat the same thing with the statue of the magic hobbe. After you've done that go through the door until you meet a bunch of statues that are staring at you. Go over to the statue of the person wearing exacly the same clothes as you (before you put on the hobbe costume) and copy its expression. It will come to life and attack you and all the other statues will join it, (they aren't much of a problem to get through). Once you have killed all the statues, your dog (assuming you have one) will lead you to a dig spot; dig it up and you will get a Random Hero doll. Walk over to the Cullis Gate through the gates and use it to take you to The Last Beacon. Go up the stairs to a treasure chest and you will get the Ethical Green Dye with a rating of 4 stars. The Vision For a Walkthrough of the quest, see The Vision (Quest). A brief glimpse into the future. Murgo gives you a Spire Model. Using it takes you back to the center of the Spire to talk to Theresa. She offers you a sight into the future of Albion. In it you are the ruler of Albion. This vision will change slightly, depending on whether you are good or evil. The outcome will still be the same at the end. Theresa stands next to a cradle, saying that the fate of future Albion - and that of "Aurora" - lies in the hands of your yet to be born child. This may show up in later DLC or possibly Fable 3. The Colosseum For a walkthrough of the quest see The Colosseum (Quest). Here your player fights through many waves for the "ultimate prize". The game is just like the Crucible, but here you get bonuses for hitting flitswitches or kicking chickens. The first wave consists of bugs then highwaymen, balverines, hollow men, banshees, bandits, spire guards and the necromancer that was showed in the cursed skull quest. But if you kill him here in the Colosseum you will get an achievement called The Combatant. After the necromancer is dead, all previous enemies will spawn. Features Murgo is back Having first met him during the childhood sequence of Fable II, Murgo returns to Bowerstone Market to bring an amazing array of new wares, including potions that can transform canine companions into new breeds. The Ghosts of the Snowglobe Quest The Hero is given a cursed snowglobe holding a disturbing secret, the small town inside it was once a real town in Albion. The people who once inhabited it are now ghosts condemned to endless torment until the shadowy threat that cursed them is defeated. The Cursed Knight/Necromancer Quest Forever banished to a land beyond the dead, the Cursed Knight awaits a hero who has the strength and will to dress up in convincing costumes, even imitating a hobbe or balverine, to save him from his fate. The Colosseum The Colosseum puts even the Crucible to shame. Only the greatest heroes have triumphed here. Players’ abilities will be put to the test to prove themselves in combat once and for all, to win the ultimate in prizes. And win teddy bears! New Items "See the Future" offers free unique items to all, including Welley's soldier helmet and other clothing, a braided ponytail and other hairstyles, psycho Jester make-up, a new hero expression, the back flip trick for canine companions, and a collectible Murgo the Trader gold statue. Plus the hero is able to transform his/her Dog into a Husky, Blood Hound or Dalmatian. List of New Items * Welley's soldier Outfit * Royal Suit * Balverine Suit * Hobbe Suit * Hollow Man Suit * Royal Sceptre * Cursed Skull * Cursed Snow Globe * Statue of Spire * Husky Dog Potion * Bloodhound Dog Potion * Dalmation Dog Potion * Colosseum Model * Psycho Jester make-up * Hollow Man Make-up * Brave Art Make-up * Haunted Mime Make-up * Harlequinn Make-up * Powdered Twit Wig * The Twit Wig * Witchspotting Hat * Braids Bun Hair * Sheena Tribe hair * Well Red Dye * Wisp White Dye * Balverine Brown Dye * Ethical Green Dye * Book The Grumpy Rabbit * Murgo Statues (Chicken, Begging, Dancing, Dimissive, Pay me, Sycophantic, Tickled Pink, Slanderous, Mad Trader, Optimistic) Trivia *The statues which come to life during the Cursed Knight/Necromancer quest are of various, seemingly random, characters, one of which resembles the main character of the Halo series. Availability The "Fable II" "See the Future" game add-on was released for download exclusively on Xbox LIVE Marketplace on May 12th, 2009 for 560 MS Points. It also is available as a "Free Edition", that can be used to play a Co-Op game with a partner who has the Premium Edition, if the person playing with the partner does not have the Premium Edition themself. External links *See the Future press release *See the Future description *Video diary 9 Gallery File:Dlc2-image1.jpg File:Dlc2-image2.jpg File:Dlc2-image3.jpg File:Img dlc2.jpg Category:Fable II